


Breaking

by Maddie0802



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie0802/pseuds/Maddie0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leaves, America's not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

Breaking

 

America like normal was Playing Call of Duty on the couch.

When Tony his best friend, an alien walked in and turned off the tv.

America sat up now paying attention and yelled, “Hay, Tony dude not cool I was in the middle of a match”.

*Tony speaking*

America smile faded away “Tony you can't be Leaving tomorrow, why didn't you tell me sooner. Please don't go, you are my only friend”.

*Tony Speaking*

“Well, screw what they said I don't care”, he mumbled matter-of-factly.

*Tony speaking*

America started to become emotional “Please stay, I don't want to be alone and lose my best friend forever”

*Tony speaking*

“Tony you need to promise you'll come back, please just promise me”, America said. Tears started to leak from America's his eyes. And the tears just keep going until America was wailing.

*Tony Speaking*

“What do you mean you can't make any promises”, America choked out.

America’s heart felt like it was going to explode. His best friend is going to leave and never come back. America didn't know what he would do without Tony. America didn't what to live by himself. He lived in the white house before he found Tony.

Once America composed himself, he said with a sad smile, “Well, if you're leaving then we have to play some awesome games, go to an awesome restaurant, and rent some awesome Movie’s!” Before Tony could even speak back America shoved an Xbox controller in his hand and started to play some zombie game in two player mode and pretend that Tony was not going to leave. As the night went on America became sadder that Tony was leaving.

When they were eating dinner for the last time together America pretended like everything was fine and never once brought up Tony leaving.

 

                    ———————————————————————————————————————

 

America was not good with goodbye’s, his face was red and puffy from crying all night. But he put on a smile and wished Tony goodbye.

Tony then gave a big tight hug to America. America, then watched Tony in one motion hopped in his space ship and leave to his home planet. America was destroyed. His best friend left him forever. How could his best friend leave him? Tony was the only person the America could really talk to. He talked to him about everything now he had no one. After Tony left, America Proceeded to crawl into his bed, an cry more.

He told himself he needed to stop crying. He’s a world power and a hero. Heroes don't cry. Heroes can't cry.

America laid in his bed depressed with no motivation to do anything for days. The days turned into Weeks. America knew he needed to get out of the loneliness of his house. It was consuming him. America knew he needed to get out of the loneliness of his mind was. It was consuming him.

He finally got up. The sudden moment caused him to sway and fall down. America got up again, packed a duffle bag, and proceeded the leave for the airport. And buy a last minute flight to London, England. Hopefully getting out of his house would help forget his problems.

When the plane arrived in England, he wasn't feeling any better.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

England was sitting down having a nice cup of tea until he heard someone that could only be America banging on his door and yelling, “Yo Iggy let me in in!!!!!”. 

England sang the door open pissed off, “America what the bloody hell are you doing here” then England saw a duffle bag “And why do you have luggage!?, you're not staying you were not invited”.

America smiled and said, “well your not very welcoming” England rolled his eyes and spoke in an irritated voice, “Why. Are. You. Here.” America looked at him with big blue eyes and said, “Come on Iggy I haven't seen in a while, let me stay for a week or so”. England was not having it, “Are you out of your body mind NO you can not stay! Why did you just show up at my door, you could have called’’.

“Come on Iggy, please can I stay”, America was pouting. “Why do have to stay here? Why are you here?”, England was confused. There was something off from America. “I want to stay with you, please Iggy I miss you” America wined.

That made England freeze. Why did he miss me? He has not said that in a long time. England really missed America, or at least when he was a child.

England took a deep breath to regain himself and said “Ok America you can stay with me” America's eyes lit up, “

America's eyes lit up, “Thanks Iggy we are going to have so much fun!”. He pushed through the door and went up to England's spear bedroom. England shouted after him, “stop calling me ‘Iggy’, and no fun, I have work to do”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

America sat up in England's spare room for two days he didn't even leave the room except to go to the bathroom. Nothing has changed like America hoped it would. This was worrying England because the lad wasn’t eating. Also, America didn't even bother him once, it was like he was not there.

On the third day, England knocked on the door and asked, “Lad is everything alright”.

No response. England tried again, “Please speak to me”.

Nothing again. England started banging on the door and yelling, “America open the or I will open the door myself”.

England jumped up to the top of the door frame to get the key to open the door. Once he opened the door, he saw America curled up in a ball under the covers. His eyes were wide open and blinking. America's eyes didn't look normal they looked glazed and not really there. There was something about them that made England uncomfortable.

England got to America's eye level and said, “America what's wrong?”

England started to shake him and yell, “Snap out of it” After about 30 seconds of England yelling at America to respond to him, America's glazed look left. With a Zombie tone, America responded to England, “Thank you for letting me stay, I'm going to go home now”.

America got up and grabbed his unopened duffle bag. He tried leaving the room, but then dizziness took over and he collapsed on the floor. England picked up America and put him back in the bed. He was too light.

When England saw America's eyes open and asked, “Whens the last time you ate?” England knew America wasn't eating the two days he was at his house, but he wanted to know before America came to his house if he was eating. “The last time I ate was the day before Tony left me forever, he said he had to go home and that

“The last time I ate was the day before Tony left me forever, he said he had to go home and that he wasn't expose to stay this long anyway, that his home planet has been telling him to come back the last decade. Tony said he didn't what to go home, but if he didn't that they would send people to get him and that could put our world in danger. He wanted me to be safe”, America was really spilling his heart out to England, and England felt really sorry for America. 

“America lad Tony left to protect you because he cares about you. Tony wouldn't want to see you like this. What's the date that Tony left?”, England was trying to see what was the last time America ate.

In a weak voice, America said, “August 5".

England just stared, “America do you realize today is September 7, that's over a month without eating”. 

“I haven't had an appetite, every time I tried to eat, I just couldn't, I don't have the motivation to do anything” he said.

“And England I came to your house because I needed help, but when I got here I didn't have the balls”.

England didn't say anything, he just got up and hugged America.

England knew what it was like to have a friend leave as all nations did. All nations are prone to depression because they live so long and go through so many hardships. But Time heals all wounds only if you reach out. England once ruled the world, he knew the constant stress of America position. England also knew that the bloke loves his alien friend, and did everything with him. Even though the government told him never let Tony go outside, America created a disguise for tony so he could get to know American culture.

England let go of the hug, “America I'm going to get you one of my prepared sandwiches for you to eat then you can go to bed”

After England got back gave the sandwich to America, he just stared at it, then said, “Thank you Iggy” and ate the sandwich. “

Your welcome lad, it will get better”, England left the room to prepare some things for the next day.

 

“That's all I can do. I'll keep at it and hope it gets better.” ― Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> I know my grammes bad you can correct me and leave any criticism  
> I might make anther chapter idk, and if things were repeated I'm sorry my computer was being wonky


End file.
